


Hunting season

by ahhhhmaaaan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Somnophilia, Stalking, Underage Sex, it supposed to be a drabble but i guess its not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhmaaaan/pseuds/ahhhhmaaaan
Summary: Tommy fell for a new guy, nothing special. Definitely he wouldn't call himself a creep, but man, he just can't ger enough of this boy. And yes, maybe his brother right and Tommy's crossing the line, but who's gonna stop him? Police?___So Tommy stalking Tubbo and Will trying his best as older brother
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 58
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> antis and normal ones i live for any kind of attention it keeps me going every day so pls give it to me   
> my twt: @__stationery__ follow me fellow problematics  
> also english bad not speak native

Tommy had only seen this in movies before: all the sounds fade into the background, the hero freezes, and the one that captured his attention stands out in the field of view as a bright spot. And now Tommy himself, who had previously considered this behavior of the protagonists hyperbolic, froze. The sounds faded, and even non-stopping mumbling of the older brother was gone. Actually Wil paused when he saw that he was being ignored.

"Must be a new guy", Will said, following the younger brother's gaze. 

The new kid was talking to Tommy's teacher, smiling shyly. Looking at him, there was a strange itch in Tommy's hands: he wanted to go up, run his hand through boy's fluffy hair, hug him tightly and put on a collar with the inscription "in case of loss, return Tommy", so that everyone would know who the boy belongs to. In the meantime, Tom didn't even know his name and could only watch from afar, imprinting every detail in his memory.

"Tommy, stop staring at him, you're being a creep. "

"Shut up."

The new kid's name was Toby, he used to be trampolinist, and he was the sweetest person Tommy had ever met. And also Tommy had to spend half an hour of listening his brother's lectures, because he didn't dare to introduce himself. Which isn't a lot of work, knowing the fact that they're classmates, but Tommy just couldn't. Being confident around people you know and being actually confident are two completely different things, and Tommy, no matter how hard he tried to appear that way, was nothing more then an awkward teenager.

So Will really helped. But not by talking, but by threatening to recommend Tommy as a friend to Toby. So it wasn't long before Tommy started doing something. Everything was going well, so Tommy rightly assumed that Will decided to play Cupid's role after all. Well, as long as he didn't talk to Toby, Tommy didn't care.

Wilbur was in good standing with mostly everyone in the school, and it was especially showed when he needed something that only teachers could get him. Tommy's teacher, Mr. Philza, as everyone called him, listened to the story of the worried older brother about how his younger brother wants to be friends with the new boy, but is too shy, and fell for it. So now when Tommy was sitting next to Toby, always got group projects with Toby, and often run errands with (it's easy to guess) Toby, it was hard not to befriend him.

***

"I'm not a creep", Tommy thought, as he was downloading each and every pictures of his cute little Toby. Finding him in social medias wasn't that difficult, it was more difficult to find any information about him. Apparently, Toby wasn't a fan of telling personal information on the internet. But it wasn't such an obstacle. Tommy had his own methods.

"It's not creepy", he kept repeating, keeping his distance from his classmate, marking the way to Toby's house on the map app. He was glad to see that they lived not that far away. He spent the whole evening dreaming about how they would go to each other's houses, stay the night. But unfortunately, in reality, they did not go beyond the level of school buddies.

"I'm not creepy", Tommy replied to his brother's unspoken thought. Will didn't believe it. For some reason, it seemed to him that Tom was looking at Toby too directly and that he was "obvious".

"Come over and ask if he's single", he said, and once again, as an older one, he began to offer advice, ignoring the way Tommy choked on air and blushed. "You like him, don't you? Get to know him better. What will you do if he's dating someone?"

"He's single!", the embarrassed teenager exclaimed louder than he should have, and then lowered his voice again. "He's not dating anyone, now get lost."  
Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Just because you haven't seen anyone around him doesn't mean he doesn't have a relationship. Toby moved in recently, so he might be in a long-distance relationship."   
Tommy froze. How did he miss the thought of that? Although he had studied everything that happened in the real world, there was still a huge layer of information that had passed him by.

He frowned and looked at Toby, who was talking to a tall guy with a strange hairstyle. He wasn't sure, but probably it's called a split.

"Maybe he likes the tall ones. You don't stand a chance then."

"Oh, stop it!"

Distracted from the conversation with the tall guy, Toby looked at the phone and smiled happily. Without looking up from the phone, he ended the conversation.

"He got a text from his girlfriend", anger hit him in the chest, knocking out all the air.

"Are you coming? That might be your last chance."

"No, he's too busy being adorable", Tom harshly replied.

The blow left a nagging pain, and his mind clung to the smartphone clutched in Toby's hand as if it were a bar of gold.

***

The street lamp from the window illuminated a motionless figure sitting by the bed.

Tommy was completely taken over by Tubbo's phone. In case Toby hadn't turned his face to the wall, the stalker wouldn't have looked up from the relaxed face of his victim. And now the attention was captured by the device. From all of his apps, mail, second accounts, the most favorite place was the gallery. His body ached for sleep, but he couldn't stop looking at the same pictures over and over again. Mainly when he found the half-naked one. Nothing much, just topless, but Tom studied every millimeter of his classmate's photo.

Suddenly, Tom felt a movement from the direction of the bed. Throwing the phone away, Tom was afraid to see Toby awake. But boy just turned over on his other side. Now Tommy could look at him live again instead of from the screen.

Tom was sitting on the floor, his head resting on the edge of his Tubbo's pillow, imagining himself lying next to him. However, he had no doubt that it would happen someday. It can't be that they don't end up becoming best friends. Tommy knows so much about Toby! For example, old friends call him Tubbo, and, Tommy can bet, one day Tom himself will call him Tubbo, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Going somewhere?"

A voice from the stairs stopped Tommy in his tracks. The young man relaxed when he saw that it was just Will. His brother must have woken up while he was calming the dog. Tom took the cap from Betty and turned to the door.

“Keep ignoring me?”

Tommy didn't want to talk to Will. Two days ago, while searching through Tubbo's mail for possible rivals, Tommy came across a conversation between his brother and Toby. In it, he asked not to pay attention to the annoying behavior of his younger brother and give him a chance. Tommy, of course, was offended.

"I see", Will sighed. "Are you going to see him?"

He didn't even expect an answer.

“That's trespassing on private property, Tommy. You're crossing the line.”

"No, I'm not going to Tubbo's", Tom lied.

Will didn't want to stand in the hallway at night much more than Tommy did, because at least Tommy was wearing an overcoat. But as the older brother, the responsibility for all the stupidity of the younger one lies with him. Will just can't let anything bad happen to Tommy.

“This is the fourth day in a row you're leaving the house. If you're not going to that boy, then where else?”

"Selling drugs", Tom muttered, reaching for the door handle. Before closing the door, he turned to his brother, hesitating. "Don't tell mom.”

Sitting in his favorite position in front of Toby's face, the guy dreamed that one day they'll live together, and there will be no need for Tommy to walk 20 minutes just to see his friend. Life would be a paradise if the first person Tommy saw when he woke up was Tubbo. Every interaction in real life infuses him with enough energy to destroy the government. If only it wasn't just at school.

Extracurricular communication was troublesome. As usual, it wasn't Tommy's fault, but his shyness.. For some reason, when it came to typing Toby's simple greeting, Tommy couldn't lift a finger. At the other days, his courage was over the roof. Take the fact that he goes to Toby's room as if it were his home, to make up for the lack of socializing during after-school hours by staring at him.

And even if Toby is funny and very cute when he's awake, he's also very nice when he's asleep. And in some ways even better: for example, it's hard to say that Tubbo would allow to film himself every time he does something that makes Tommy's heart set off fireworks. It is worth saying that if they had communicated more often, Tommy would have been enough just to see these moments, but because of the rarity of meetings, they became worth their weight in gold.

Toby mumbled something once again, wrinkling his nose in a funny way, and God knows Tommy couldn't help it. A flash can’t wake up his sleeping beauty, and that's a good thing. The light from the window is not enough for the clarity of the photo.

With a flash, Tommy's collection expanded. In a row with dozens of other pictures of the same boy, a new one appeared. Tommy was happy.

***

"Hey, Toby", Tommy said, sitting down.

"Hello", smiled Toby and waved his hand.

Tommy's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

"What is this?" he hissed.

An ugly patch of yellowish-green bloomed on the tiny hand. It was as if a sheet of snow-white paper had been spilled with watercolour paint; Tommy wanted to wash it off as soon as possible. He was madly offended for Toby. Who dared to spoil his body with disgusting bruises?

Realizing that Tom noticed the bruise, the victim hurried to calm the angry friend. Apparently, Tubbo, his awkward little boy, just fell while training. Nothing serious, it's not worth spreading chaos over such a small thing.

"While training?" Tommy asked, the words coming out of his mouth faster than he could think. “Haven't you given up sports?"

Tubbo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I did, but I decided to come back, since there's a sports club here. How do you know about that?"

"You told me," Tommy said, and then he gave an unnatural laugh and looked away. It's impossible to be even more obvious.

"Really? That's fine then", Toby put it out of his mind as if nothing had happened, showing an extreme form of carelessness.

This incident made Tommy think hard. First, he missed Tubbo's return to the sports section. For such a blow to his reputation, he was ashamed of himself. Of course, it is impossible to be near Toby 24/7, so he was going to put the camera in his room. But that's not because he's a creepy stalker, just in case something happens to Toby. Better safe than sorry, right?

The second observation, along with the anxiety, caused a sense of his own insignificance. This case proved that Tubbo is very fragile. Tom had noticed this before, but only now he really realized how defenseless he was. The naive boy doesn't even know that Tommy is walking him home! Well, in Tom's case, he doesn't have to worry, but what if it was someone else following him?

“His life will become a nightmare”, Tommy thought irritably, clutching his pencil.

Will relapsed into the role of mentor after finding out the reason why Tommy had ordered the cameras. Not a day passed that he did not share the wisdom of the elder. Tommy didn't hate it, as someone might think, but he agreed with Techno on his point. Will was too used to taking care of his younger brother and had completely forgotten that Tommy was no longer three years old. And without moralizing, he knows what is right and what is wrong. This time he understands that the cameras are an absolute necessity, and he shared his mind with his brother.

Will, in turn, having heard about Tommy's desire to protect the boy, tried to come to a compromise, for which Tommy would have a shorter sentence. He promised to ask Techno to intercede for Toby if anything happened, and Techno's intercession threatened the wreckers with fractures and psychological trauma for life. The main argument was the fact that even with cameras all over the house, Tommy, who can hardly even carry bags to the house, wouldn’t help Toby much. Unlike the help of the repeated champion of martial arts.

With annoyance and with some time, Tommy admitted that his brother was right. And he agreed to a compromise. However, he put the cameras anyway.

***

Holding two phones in front of him, indistinguishable in the dark, Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, taking screenshots of Toby's phone so that he could transfer them to his own. Tubbo had a new schedule in his notes. After studying it, Tom noted with displeasure that on Wednesdays Toby's sports club hours were the same as Tommy's in the music school. Now he needs to come up with a reason why Wednesday's lessons should be rescheduled. Which means he needs his brother's help here, too.

He turned his attention to Toby, not wanting to think about how useless he was. Tubbo was made for Tommy, there's no doubt about that. Otherwise, why this boy was the only one who could calm his outbursts of aggression and unhealthy desires? Not indulging them like Techno, not closing his eyes like his parents or Will, but calming and suppressing.  
It made it doubly frustrating that Toby himself had no idea how much Tommy cared about him. Let's say, why does he need sport? It's so dangerous and risky: after sneaking into his training, Tommy saw Toby perform jumps and flips in the air. At the same time as he feared for the fragile baby, Tommy felt a sense of awe.

Tommy felt himself blush at the thought of Toby's flexibility. Although he often played the alpha male and loved to talk about how many girls he had, in all his 16 years, Tubbo stretching was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Ever since he became a frequent (though unwelcome) guest in the sports section, which he had never known existed before, Tommy has been thinking about Toby, who is bending in all sorts of poses.

Thinking about it again, the room became as hot as an oven. Maybe it's because Tommy's face has become the color and temperature of hot coals. Without fully realizing what he was doing, Tom reached out to touch Tubbo's cheek. The touch sent a jolt through his body. Startled, he pulled his hand back, despite the growing itch in the fingers.  
When Toby did not wake up a minute later, Tommy could not stand it: he pulled off the blanket and gently took the sleeping boy's hands in his own, inwardly squealing at the size difference between the palms. The bruise was gone, but Tom gently ran his thumb over the injury. The skin felt like porcelain; from the rush of softness to this lovely creature, Tommy didn't notice how he began to stroke the entire arm completely, running his hands under the T-shirt, reaching up to his shoulders.

With a final kiss on the corner of Toby's mouth, Tommy climbed back down to the floor to pack his things in his backpack. He took one last look at the bed before leaving the phone behind. Curled up like a cat that Tom chases out when he comes into this room, Tubbo held a hand that had been recently caressed.

Smiling, Tommy took a photo, then put the phone back in its place. And when he came home without finding the pic, he didn't think much of it.

The next day, Toby was acting strangely, looking around all the time, getting lost in his thoughts and flinching at every touch. At Tommy's questions, he stared wide-eyed and whispered, after looking around:

“I think I'm being followed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy canonically stupid and i respect that


	3. Chapter 3

At the very beginning, the day was much better than it became later. Everything went perfectly fine until he took the phone, — so Toby told Clay. To all the questions of his brother-policeman, he answered with hysterical shouts: no, the sisters did not take the phone neither did his parents, and no, there is no chance that Toby could take a picture of himself while he was sleeping.

After a moment of silence, Dream, who had been given the nickname for one unpleasant incident with the bed, asked him to calm down and sit down, because the news was converging in a disappointing picture: someone had broken into Toby's room and left an unpleasant surprise in the gallery.

The promise to sort it out didn't get the reaction he'd expected.

“God, Clay, no!” Toby exclaimed, clutching at his hair. “Please don't go to the police! And don't tell Mom and Dad!”

Clay knew that his brother liked the new house. He made friends, he started playing sports again, but no matter how much happiness it brings him, it's stupid to refuse to admit the danger. Let the philanthropists visit houses every day offering thousands of dollars, but you can't stay here.

Yet he couldn't reject his frightened brother when he needed his protection so badly. Dream was touched — the fact that Toby called him meant that he was trusted, and he wasn't going to lose that trust. Whatever happens, he'll find this crazy.

At his brother's suggestion, Toby decided to skip the day. Clay was supposed to come in the evening, ostensibly to visit, but in reality not to leave Tubbo's side. Unfortunately, the mother-of-three didn't believe in fake coughing, so cursing his mother's stubbornness, he went to school.

The boy's paranoia reached it's peak, and all the way he looked around and broke into a run in deserted places. Tom, who was walking him away from the house, asked a reasonable question, and when he got the answer, he fell into a stupor.

"Followed" is too big a word, in Tommy's opinion. He just didn't want to be intrusive and miss the dating phase where people ask hundreds of questions just to find out the information stored on the Internet. I mean, people often look at their friends ' social media pages, right? It's the same now.

However, Tommy was in no hurry to correct Tubbo. Instead, he remembered everything he had done this month, trying to figure out where he'd made a mistake. His gaze fell on the black phone that Toby was clutching like a lifeline, and he remembered the missing photo in his collection.

“And... How did you know that?” Tommy asked, and turned even whiter at the answer.

“Someone took a picture of me sleeping.”

Tommy paused again. The gears spun like never before, making a monstrous creak. Apparently, he's in a lot of trouble.

“Toby, I'll protect you”, Tom said, frowning at the boy in front of him. “Stay here, I have something to do.”

Explaining to Will why he was calling him in the middle of class wasn't easy. As usual, Tommy was having a hard time admitting his guilt, so he spent about three minutes dodging direct answers to questions. Until his brother got mad and yelled at him, but when he heard what Tom had done, Wilbur didn't calm down. Among the curses and swearing, Tom fished out a promise to come as soon as possible.

When he was done, he went back to where Toby had left him, but the last person Tom wanted to see was standing next to him. The pink-haired guy noticed him, too, and waved.

“Technoblade”, Tommy didn't understand what the psychopath was doing here.

After throwing an expressionless glance at his friend's younger brother, Techno turned his attention back to Toby.

“So what happened between you two?" Techno asked indifferently.

“Tommy, who is this?” Toby tugged at the angry boy's sleeve, and he immediately calmed down, which surprised the previously disinterested young man.

“A friend of my brother's. I wish I knew what he's doing here.”

“I want to help”, he said, and rolled his eyes, making it clear that he didn't really want to help.

Then a memory popped into Tommy's mind, of Will promising to ask Techno to protect Tubbo if the need arose. But there was no need, but how to let Techno know it?

“Help?” Toby demanded. He is the one who could use some help.

“I don't know, kill someone? What kind of help are we talking right now?”

“I'm being followed!” The boy shouted excitedly, then turned around again with a gasp.

Tommy ran the edge of his hand across his throat and waved his arms, but the gesture was misinterpreted.

“Okay, if that's so serious”, Techno said, looking with interest at Tommy, who was making an angry face.

***

Technoblade was rocking back and forth in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. The atmosphere was like in the director's office: they scold you for something, and you don't get a word in. There was a dent in the wall made by Tommy during his recent hysterics, which he was now trying to cover with a poster lying next to it. Will, on the other hand, was moving from side to side as dark as a cloud.

“I did as you asked”, Techno tried his luck, and to his surprise, they no one shut him up.

Will stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked up at his friend.

“Techno”, Will sighed, “There’s no stalker.”

Techno, who didn't understand anything, waited patiently for the speech to continue. It felt like he was being dragged back into something problematic.

“Tommy just… had too much free time.”

The teenager scowled at his older brother, but didn't argue.

The pink-haired young man couldn't believe his ears.

“Wait, are you saying that Tommy is the stalker?” Receiving only a tense silence, he laughed out loud.

This guy had seemed crazy since he was a kid, but none of his therapists would've seen this coming. Choking on the gloating, Techno have already learned that the crazy family can only cause troubles, and he wasn't going to fall for it anymore. No matter how much he loves Will, or even his stupid brother, there's a limit to everything.

So he told them about it. It turned out that Will had a conscience, and all he asked for was non-interference. Techno was happy to do this, so tomorrow one of Toby's defenders will be out of the game, and then he won't remember this conversation ever again.

The next morning, Tommy was waiting at Toby's door. The whole "maniac" situation had a nice effect on their relationship, and Tommy even got Tubbo's number legally. They also agreed that Tom would accompany the boy at a distance, looking for suspicious characters in the distance. The suspicious person himself was so pleased with the chance that he didn't even argue when his older brother forbade him to leave the house at night.

However, the joy would have subsided if Tommy had known that he wasn't the only one watching Toby's safety from afar. But Toby had forgotten to warn both Tommy and Dream — the one who came up with the idea.

“What's going on?” A flat voice from behind him made Tommy's heart sink. “You've been following him since this morning?”

Turning abruptly, Tommy found Techno, who was looking away indifferently.

“You…” Tom began, put his hand to his chest, but was interrupted.

“By the way, you have a rival.”

Nodding to the side, Tom shifted his gaze and saw a man in a green hoodie, who had previously remained unnoticed. Realizing that he had been spotted, the man ran towards Tommy, but Techno blocked his path.

Tommy wasn't involved in the fight, and if you ask why, you'll be fed a story about how dangerous it is to get in the way of that one pink-haired adrenaline-addicted. Actually when Techno was distracted by the Dream, he shrugged and continued on to the school. He'd seen people lose their dignity a hundred times in a fight with this psychopath. Looking back at the turn, he was surprised to see that the Techno was also badly hurt, and if they were not stopped, things could go further than the broken bones.

And then Toby came running at the noise, and honestly, Tommy didn't pay any attention to anything. It was like Techno and unknown were throwing accusations, Tubbo was apologizing for some reason; for Tommy, only a delicious shin made sense. God was on Tommy's side, so Toby was wearing shorts today, showing off his amazing fit legs. In general, nothing mattered anymore, he just wanted to lick and lick and lick and—

“Tommy, I'm really sorry, God”, Toby said. Tom didn't listen to what he had done, but looking at his face, he had already forgiven him for all the sins he had committed and was still planning to commit. “Go on without me, I'll take Clay home.”

“I can wait.”

“No need”, Clay said in a nasal voice. From the sound of his voice and the slight bump on his nose, he needed medical attention, so Tommy was willing to forgive him for being rude.

Tom grinned at the beaten Techno.

“Holy shit, you almost got completely fucking destroyed.”

Looking after him with hatred, Technoblade bared its teeth.

“Yes. He's not that bad”, Looking at Tommy, Techno changed the subject. “Now this bastard will watch every step of the boy, maybe even sleep in his arms”

“What!?”

“I think”, Techno drawled, looking up at the sky with a fierce fire in his eyes, “I take back my words about non-interference.”

The brothers spent the entire way back home in silence, Tubbo was eaten up by the guilt of what had happened, and Dream was thinking hard about something. The younger boy didn't know how to start a conversation, but Clay spoke first.

“You and this boy Tommy, are you friends?” Dream frowned at the nod. “I don't like him. He's kind of…”

Unable to find the words, he fell silent.

“Tommy is good”, Tubbo said, coming to his friend's defense. He really liked Tommy, even though the others didn't like him. He was funny, cool, even when telling obvious lies, and always seemed to understand Toby better than anyone else did.

“Just avoid him as much as you can, okay? And”, Dream looked at his younger brother's uncovered shins. “Change out the shorts.”

“Why should I?”

“There's blood on them”, Dream said, and he leaned down so that it would actually hit them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally porn oh yes

Tommy noticed that Tubbo was avoiding him. In the corridors, he would throw a sorry look, shake his head, and run away. He couldn't catch him after school — the Techno nerd was right and now Clay's younger brother was always in his sight. Two days ago, Tommy was the real winner in this situation: the idea of walking the victim home was brilliant. But now things have changed.

“I’m sorry, Tommy”

Toby didn't look well: unkempt appearance, red eyes from burst capillaries, slowness. It didn't occur to Tommy that the boy hadn't slept much in the last couple of days, because he'd been having nightmares. Somehow, he put together two unrelated facts (Tommy's lack of presence and Toby's failing health) and drew his own conclusions.

“My brother is worried about this whole situation, so I hardly talk to anyone”, Tubbo hurriedly continued, seeing his friend's face contort. “But as soon as we find the maniac, we will definitely communicate again!”

So Tommy was in a critical state of breakdown. He only went to school to look at Toby, and at home he watched videos and photos taken secretly. Will obviously wouldn't let him out of the house, and locked him in his own room.

The only thing that kept him from going crazy was the security camera left in Tubbo's room. While he was doing his homework, eating dinner, brushing his teeth, or getting dressed, he watched Toby's life as if it were a TV show. Tommy even began to adapt his daily routine just like the boy's one. Their last conversation was replaying in Tommy's mind. He remembered that Toby had promised how they would live together once the investigation is over, so it could be called preparation.

“God, you live like this?” Techno wondered as he entered the once-tidy room.

Next to the bed was a palace of mugs and dishes, dirty clothes were piled in the corner, and the main slob was stuffing chips into himself, lying on the bed and staring at the phone. Last time Techno visited this room, you could hardly called it a creative mess.

“What do you want?” Without so much as a glance, Tommy tossed the phone aside. Toby just left, and he had to wait for him to return.

“Haven't I told you we're on the same team now?”

“So what?” As he picked up a glass bottle of coke, Tommy noticed that Clay had come into Toby's room and winced.

“We need to sabotage the investigation. Didn't you hear that Clay is a cop?”

Of course, Tommy did. He also heard that he was a moron, a stupid child who couldn't do anything right, and that he should pray that Toby's brother didn't involve the police — Will told him all about it. But Tommy didn't care if he was a cop, a FBI agent, or a demon hunter. All he wanted from Dream was to leave the city and never come back.

“I have an idea. What are you doing?” Techno turned to Tommy, who froze with the bottle in his hand.

“No, no, no, no, no! Oh my God, fuck!” The bottle in his hand burst, shattering, and the phone fell out of the teenager's bleeding hands.

Cautiously approaching the dropped device, Techno saw a familiar battered face with a scar on its nose. Clay was fiddling with the camera, talking to a pale-faced Toby standing nearby.

After waiting for the red-faced guy to stop shouting swear words and let him finish, Techno continued.

“So you're willing to listen?" The youth waited for an answer. “Clay won't leave until he finds the culprit.”

“What do you want from me? Give in?” Tommy quipped.

“Look”, Techno pulled out photos of a guy. Tom recognized him: it was the tall guy with the strange hairstyle. “One of your Tubbo's good friends. We'll fabricate the evidence against him, and then it'll be over, are you in?”

"No doubt", Tommy agreed without hesitation. “Who is this guy? Do you know his name?”

Techno grinned.

“Ranboo”

***

The good thing about Techno's plans was that they were simple and logical. He didn't build multi-story structures, spending weeks thinking through everything to the smallest detail, eventually tripping over forgotten small things like Will did. Or he didn't set himself a fantastic task, trying to come to it in three steps. Everything was simple and possible: plant Ranboo stolen thing and let him expose himself.

He didn’t steal the thing obviously, but no one but Ranboo could have known about it.

No wonder everything went flawlessly. A piece of paper fell out of Ranboo's notebook as he folded his textbooks. Fundy from Toby's math class picked it. After looking at the note in his hands, there was an uncomfortable silence. Fundy looked up slowly.

“What?” Ranboo noticed his friend's silence. He recognized the familiar piece of paper in Fundy's hands. “Oh, did this fall out of my diary?”

“Your diary?” Fundy repeated.

“Yes”, he said, confused. “They are the same sheets. What does it say?”

The red-haired youth said nothing. Shifting his gaze to the locker, he began to look around hastily, looking for someone.

“Toby, stand still!” Fundy called to the boy. He looked at his friend with contempt. “I'd rather give it to him.”

Ranboo stood alone, looking puzzled as Fundy walked away. He ran up to Toby and began to whisper something to him, pushing a piece of paper into his hands. Tubbo's eyes widened as he read the contents. The informer pointed in the direction of Ranboo, and Toby, following the direction, stared at his friend in disbelief.

Ranboo felt an irrational fear as they came up to him.

“Ranboo, is this a joke?” The boy said hopefully, handing him the paper. He stared at his friend's face with wide eyes, wanting to hear "yes". All he needed from Ranboo was an explanation. Any one, Tubbo would believe his friend.

But Ranboo read the note over and over again, panting. "TUBBO'S SCHEDULE," was the headline, written in the simple handwriting that Ranboo knew so well. It's hard not to recognize your handwriting.

He was silent, thinking hard. Four pairs of eyes glared at him: two of the men hiding in the shadows, and two of the men in front of him. Finally, he turned his attention to the guys waiting for an answer.

“I… I don’t know.”

In the locker was a camera with pictures of Toby doing his daily chores, a couple of spoons, and socks that Toby was horrified to recognize as his own. Hope faded with every little thing he found, and Ranboo's only response was “I don't know”.

“Did you know he'll say that? How?” Tommy asked.

“Philza told me he had a memory problem”, the best student smirked. “He's the perfect target. Just wait for Clay to find out.”

The next day, Clay knew about it, and so did the rest of the school. Ranboo didn't come to class anymore. Rumors began to spread that he was sleepwalking; Sam, a high school student, said that he had seen him walking in the park at night, picking grass.

However, even when Dream had a new prime suspect, Toby was still strongly advised to stay away from Tommy. And Toby himself was so depressed that he hardly ever showed up at school.

Dream, seeing his brother's suffering, assured him that it would soon be over. He knows a way to get rid of the stalker without involving his parents or the police. Toby held on to nothing but hope and promises that things would soon be back to normal.

***

For almost a week, Tommy was going crazy in four walls. Seeing that his younger brother was on edge, Will stayed with him. As in childhood, they slept in the same room. Every time he got out of bed, Tommy was hit painfully on the legs or slapped. He went to the toilet under escort, and Will himself brought him a drink.

Tom didn't understand why Clay was still in town, if the culprit had been caught! All the days he lay on his bed, looking through the gallery. The older brother had to force food into him. Will was sick, and if before he could drown his depression in vodka, now he can’t get distracted even by studying.

Techno, helping out a friend, sometimes was babysitting for Tommy. These days, Will got enough sleep, did his homework, or just went outside. He rarely did the latter, as it reminded him of his younger brother locked in a room. In general, he did what he couldn't do with Tom.

“Oh, Tommy, I saw Clay on the street today!” Will was telling all the news he'd learned during the short trip to the store.

Tommy listened intently.

“Did you see Tubbo?”

“No, but there were two other strange guys. I've never seen them”, the older brother was talkative. He was like this every time Techno stayed with Tommy, giving him a break. “They were talking about that Ranboo boy, you know, the one you framed. It's like Clay's going to test the sleepwalking theory, I don't know exactly.”

“How?” Tommy wasn't interested, he asked to keep the conversation going.

“I have no idea. Well, how can you check if a person is sleepwalking? They'll probably be watching him at night”, Will said cheerfully.

Tommy tried not to let it show, but it stuck in his head. Is there any chance that Clay will leave the house tonight? Tom was eager to use this opportunity, so he texted the only one who could distract Will at night — the Technoblade. And was flipped off. It turned out that Techno's priority was not to help Tommy, as he thought, but to annoy Dream. And he wasn't going to set Will up, give Tommy a chance to leave and do something else.

But still, Tommy didn't stop. At night, he woke Will up and, after enduring a slap on the head, asked for some juice. As soon as the boy left the room, Tommy began to act. He opened the window and climbed over to the sill. The problem was that Will's window looked out on the paved path, not even on the grass, and certainly not on the tree, like Toby's.

“The second floor isn't that high”, Tommy decided, and he fell to the ground, leaning over the ledge.

The adrenaline kicked in, and Tommy stood up. As he ran along the well-known path, Tommy smiled stupidly, trying to stifle a happy laugh. He couldn't believe that he'll see his love again very soon. But as he climbed the tree, he froze.

Two men were shouting at each other in loud whispers, arguing enthusiastically. A young man with glasses kept shushing the other one. The second person was gesturing wildly, trying to prove something to the one with goggles.

“If you two wanna keep arguing, do it in the hallway”, Toby said dreamily.

“Alright, come on, George!” The dark-haired man exclaimed, and went out the door. The one called George followed, saying good night to the boy who was already asleep.

He didn't have any nightmares that night, despite his brother is not around. He knew that this night the maniac would be under surveillance, and would not be able to break in to him. Therefore, he fell into a deep sleep, and did not see the figure of the guy who entered the room.

Tommy was shaking. He covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head, but it didn't help. Even with closed eyes, he could see image of Toby sprawled on the bed, hugging a pillow. The boy's nipples showed through the thin T-shirt, and Tommy wanted to hit the wall hard.

He walked over to the bed on shaky legs and leaned over it, running a trembling hand through the tangled hair. Burying his nose in the top of the head, he inhaled the scent of his beloved, which made him shiver even more. To calm his hands, Tom wrapped his arms around Toby, running his hands under his T-shirt and stroking the boy's waist.

Even after five minutes, the fog in his head didn't clear, and Tommy didn't care what he was doing. Pulling up the boy's T-shirt, Tom rested his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and wishing it was all his own. He stroked, squeezed, and kissed Tubbo's body. Leaving tiny kisses on his shoulders and neck, Tommy decided that before he left, he would leave a hickey-one that would let everyone know that even if Tommy couldn't be around much, Toby was still his.

Tommy's jeans were tight, but he enjoyed the feeling of pressure on his aroused cock. He paused for a moment, imagining that it was the boy under him who was touching Tommy, and continued the foreplay with renewed zeal.

Looking up from Tubbo's stomach, Tommy glanced at the work that had done: the boy who was lying on his back with his T-shirt pulled up had reddened stomach, chest, and collarbones, and there were traces of saliva in some places.

Shaking against the teen's groin, Tommy pressed down on the nipples, causing a hoarse moan. Tommy stopped. He doubled over, shaking, and put his hands on Toby's sides, gripping them tightly.

Tommy didn't know what was going on with him sometimes, but he wanted to burst into tears with all the feelings that filled him. Mostly positive because of Tubbo's reaction to the petting.

His stomach churned, and without another moment's hesitation, Tom tore the shorts off the boy's thighs and pulled down his jeans. Pressing his knee against the crotch, he caught the boy's sleepy moans, smiling. When he had heard enough, the intruder lifted Toby's legs and swung them over shoulders.

From the uncomfortable position, sleep began to leave the boy. At first, he didn't even know what was going on, but when his underwear was pulled off, memories of the last week that had seemed like hell came back to him.

Tubbo started shaking from fear. The feeling of fingers gripping her thighs made a lump in his throat. Closing his eyes, he didn't dare look at the maniac. The last thing he wanted to see was the familiar black-and-white hair of his former friend, who had turned out to be the crazy one.

Tommy, on the other hand, was completely absorbed in the lower half of Tubbo, paying no attention to anything else. Dream himself could break into the room, and not the fact that it would calm the guy down.

As he pulled out his dick and held his knob-end to the entrance, he heard a muffled squeak. Toby decided he couldn't let it go any further, but he wasn't allowed to scream. As soon as he opened his mouth, fingers had already reached inside and were pressing on his tongue, gums, and stroking his teeth. Tubbo wanted to throw up all his guts and then wash his throat with bleach. He couldn't even close his jaw; Toby was paralyzed, occasionally shivering violently as the guest slid his dick between his ass cheeks.

When one of the long fingers that can make pianists proud penetrated deep into the throat, causing Tubbo to cough, he opened an eye. At first, it seemed to Toby that it was a mirage caused by a clouded consciousness. Tommy was looking at him, his legs draped over his shoulders, a childish smile on his face. With horror and inexplicable acceptance, the boy could only watch as his classmate took out his fingers and inserted them inside Toby.

Thinking that he had done enough, Tom cautiously went inside. Bending down, Tommy kissed Tubbo on the salty lips. This time it wasn’t a chaste childish smooch, but an adult and vulgar. It was Tommy's first kiss when Tubbo was awake. And although he didn't answer now, silently swallowing his tears with an expression of terror, Tommy still thought it was all right. If Toby was disturbed by something, he would have said so, wouldn't he?

The movements ceased to be constrained and, speeding up the pace, Tommy with squelching sounds was entering with the full length of his cock. It was accompanied by the sound of a kiss, uninhibited and inept. The word "sucked" would be more fitting. Tom bit Toby's lips, pounded into his body. Moving inside, Tommy was drunk by the idea of making Tubbo all his own: if he had the proper organs, Tommy would inseminated him. He certainly would never leave after this.

In a short time, Tommy cum into Toby's body, which was frozen in disgust. For some time, he was forced by inertia into the reddened hole, pressing on the nipples of the motionless boy, until he came out of the relaxed body. Tom dropped down beside him, gave him a tentative kiss on the forehead, and closed his eyes. Tubbo'd rather to go to sleep too, preferably forever, but his aching head wouldn't let him. Staring at the ceiling, he no longer felt normal.


	5. Chapter 5

All night Tubbo was in a trance. He didn't notice how the other half of the bed was empty, and the return of George with Sapnap was ignored. Toby rolled onto his side and stared at the wall, and the sounds of the two young men talking seemed to come from far away. 

With the dawn, memories of the past life began to come to his mind. When did it start? Why hadn't he noticed Tommy's strangeness before, did he have a chance to escape? And Tommy had promised to protect him.

But Tom wasn't the only one who willed to help. Toby has a brother with his friends, and a family to support him. Still, the thought of telling them what had happened last night filled him with horror and brought tears to his eyes. Who knew how Clay would react to that, or whether Toby would be treated the same way.

Toby cried, choking on his sobs, thinking of all the rude words Dream would use to call his little brother. Tubbo didn't want his older brother to know what he'd become. Then Toby remembered that he wasn't the only one with a brother. Will seems like a reasonable and responsible person. He hoped that Will would be able to subdue his younger brother.

School hadn't changed much since Toby had been away. However, now it seemed to him that everyone was looking at him, and there was disgust in every glance. As if they knew, what Tommy did to him. Pulling the hood tighter, Toby ran.

Looking for Will's class, he ran through the empty halls of the school, praying not to meet the teachers. Will wasn't in the right class, but there was Techno. Toby remembered that Tom had called him Will's friend. As soon as the bell rang, he dragged him to a deserted corner.

“Toby?” Techno looked surprised. The boy in front of him looked like a walking corpse; his skin had turned so gray.

“Technoblade, where's Will?” Tubbo stammered, shifting from one foot to the other.

“He's home-schooled right now.”

Toby looked unsure, biting his lip and opening his mouth and then closing it again.

“You want to ask me something?” Techno suggested.

Holding his breath, the boy blurted out, afraid to change his mind.

“Can you tell Will that Tommy-“

The words were gone, and he was left gasping stupidly, like a fish stranded on a beach.

“Tommy, he… He did something to me… I-“

Toby paused, startled by the change in Techno. His eyes grew heavy, and his back straightened. When the Technoblade took a step forward, Toby instinctively started to back away, but he was pressed into the corner.

“Toby”, Techno drawled, “Look, you care about your brother, don't you?”

Toby shook his head in agreement.

“I care about Tommy, too. Like a brother”, the pink-haired youth stared blankly, scaring the boy. “And since we both value our brothers, you'll keep your mouth shut, okay?”

Toby was speechless, not making a sound. He was afraid to move, as if a wild animal was standing in front of him, ready to pounce.

“Whatever Tommy did was a child's game. But I will show no mercy. If you feel so bad, then just leave.”

Techno stared at Tubbo and had no choice but to agree. He ran as fast as he could, stifling a whimper and biting his lip in frustration.

Will intercepted him on the porch.

“Tubbo, stop, please”, the once-smiling face showed no trace of friendliness. Toby wondered if everyone in their family was so crazy. The idea of telling Will what had happened didn't seem good anymore, but he still tried.

“Will, he…”

Wilbur waved his hand, cutting off boy's speech.

“Please forgive him. Don't think he wanted to hurt you.”

“Forgive?” Toby repeated, his voice trembling.

The remaining hope for anyone's sanity crumbled like a sand castle at high tide.

And looking into the cold eyes opposite, Toby knew there was nothing he could do. He lost when he caught the eye of a guy with a pond in his head, and now there is no one to throw him a lifeline.

“Tommy, he- He didn't mean to. I mean, he did, but he didn't want to...”

Gripping his temples with a groan, Will shook his head. When he turned back to him, a pair of pitying eyes was looking at Tubbo.

“Look, don't be mad at him. He's just a kid, so he does some things without thinking. Just tell him to stop! Yes, exactly!” With that, Toby doubted Will's ability to assess the situation rationally, which reflected on his face. No, no, seriously! Tommy's whipped, he only pretends to be cool and independent. Don't go anywhere, please, you can do you want with him!”

It seemed to Toby that just a little more and he would not hold back the tears. He staggered back toward the door, but the furious Wil clung to his arm.

“He'll do anything for you, really! If you want to, he won't touch you again without asking, or if you want to, he'll kill someone”, seeing the boy twitch, Will resorted to persuasion for the last time. “Toby, at least ask him to explain. Give him a chance.”

“I-I'll think about it’, he sobbed, yanking his hand away and running back inside.

At school, he ran through the first door he saw, which turned out to be a storage room. In the dark, he hugged his shoulders, shuddering and wishing he'd never left the house. Regretting that he refused to tell his parents, that he didn't scream…

The door creaked open. The ray of light that entered revealed the hunched figure of a child, and then just as slowly disappeared to the sound of the door creaking.

Familiar arms wrapped around the boy's back.

“Tubbo”, there was a smile in his voice. Toby froze, trying not to breathe. “I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

Tommy pulled the hood off the boy's head, which was frozen like a statue. Pulling back his collar, the teenager pressed his lips to his neck. Lifting Toby's head by the chin, Tom began to suck on the tender skin, biting and licking.

As the torture stopped, and the maniac left, Tubbo fell to the floor. He was curled up, panting, his hand over his mouth. He lost track of time as he lay in total darkness, barely able to think.

The door swung open, and Clay ran in.

“God, Toby, what's happened?” Dropping to his knees beside his younger brother, he wrapped his arms around him. 

The older brother whispered comforting words until he noticed the bruises on his neck with bite marks. Halting in the middle of a sentence, he tightened his grip on Tubbo. Trying to calm his rage, he imagined what he would do to that one little son of a bitch.

*** 

Tommy, of course, got a good beating for running away. Although it was only two days later that he was able to take time off from Will, — Tommy got a note from Tubbo. In the message, the boy asked for a meeting, in the forest next to the rock, without adults. Of course, he wouldn't have brought anyone to their private meeting, because it's private. At first, he didn't even want to tell Wilbur about it, but lately he's been chained to a bed, so he's had to.

“Tommy, don't try anything”, Will whispered, clenching his fists. “I barely got him to listen to your explanation, and if you mess it up here, too…”

So, Tommy was warned about the consequences of being conceited and overconfident.

Toby was standing in the woods, tugging at his shirt sleeve and looking around. He stood in a lighted clearing, looking like an angel in the moonlight. Tommy's heart sank with fascination, but he didn't manage to get there. Before the teenager could get within fifteen paces, he was thrown to the grass.

Dream was on top of him, pinning Tom down and not letting him move. Awkward attempts to fight back or wriggle out did not lead to anything. Dream grabbed Tommy by the collar and slammed his head into the ground several times. There was a ringing in his ears, and Tommy squeezed his eyes shut.

Clay moved closer to his face, shouting something, but Tommy ignored him. The battered teenager was looking for Toby over the man's shoulder. Only a fist slamming into his face helped Clay regain his attention. Tears sprang to his eyes. His cheek ached, and Tommy thought that even now Toby's brother was bothering them.

“Answer me, why the fuck are you doing this?!” Clay roared.

“We're dating”, the answer seemed obvious, and Tommy looked at the man in confusion.

Clay couldn't hit him again. Techno pulled the Dream off Tommy, attempting to swing. The furious brother had to dodge, leaving Tommy alone. Taking the hit on himself, Techno served as a good distraction, so Tom took advantage of it. As always, he didn't care how badly his friend got hurt.

The teenager staggered to his feet. Wiping his face with his T-shirt, he looked around. The boy huddled against a tree in the shade, watching the fight. Because of the darkness and the faint lighting, it was impossible to tell exactly how scared he was. It was hard to say that he still had the shade of his skin of alive person, but even with his deathly pallor, Tommy found him very handsome.

“Tubbo”, Tommy's face brightened.

Tom went over to him and began the speech his brother had prepared, with the points he had added.

“Toby, I'm sorry I wasn't tactful. If you want, I won't break into your room again, but then we must spend all our time together. By the way, we still have to spend all our time together, even if…”

The guy was not allowed to finish. The frightened boy was distracted by his brother's cry.

“Toby, run!”

He turned at the sound and began to run toward Clay, but Tom intercepted him. Looking in that direction, Tommy smiled.

“Perfect timing”, he thought, nodding at his brother.

Will was standing over Clay, whose leg was twisted unnaturally. He had a bat in his hand, raised over his head. Techno was holding his hand, ready to restrain the man in case of an escape attempt.

Toby will remember this moment for the rest of his life. Wilbur, with fire in his eyes, repeatedly hit Dream. The sound of a piece of wood hitting his head, stomach, and shoulders. Sometimes, when he missed, Will hit the elbows of the stretched-out Dream. Even when the body stopped making any sounds, he still raised the weapon, and brought it down with all his strength on the skull, which was split open beyond recognition.

The only sounds left in the entire forest were the sounds of bones breaking and heavy breathing. After glancing at the children, Will finally dropped the bloody bat, trying to catch his breath. Techno picked it up indifferently and put it in a nearby case.

Arms wrapped around Toby's chest, holding him close and closing his eyes carefully. Even so, he could still see his brother's body on the grass, showing no signs of life. He didn't even have the strength to flinch when someone whispered in his ear.

“Now no one will ever interrupt us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, let's call it an open ending.


End file.
